The Love Sonata
by Kastiell
Summary: An adventure/romance between two unlikely lovers.SnowxHope.


Aright this is my first Fan fiction ever to post on a site, but I was encouraged by all the snow/hope love.

A Hero

Time on Gran Pulse had taken a toll on the group of 6 unlikely people brought together to end a Gruesome "grand design" that had evoked war between cocoon and pulse for centuries. These 6 people have lost loved ones, lost confidence in a bright future but kept fighting because though it seemed they'd all but given up, They'd still had hope it'd end one day and that peace and solace would engulf both Pulse and Cocoon. This is the beginning of an journey unparallel to anything they'd gone through prior to these current days.….And some could even call it a love story of mass damnation yet innocence nevertheless.

"Vanille take my right side!" says Lightning with a strong tone. They'd come across a large behemoth in only one of their dire times. Hope had passed out due to exhaustion. So was back at the camp with snow and Sazh.

"I'll guard your left…or better yet!" Fang stops in the middle of her sentence. "Bahamut!" she summons her eidolon in the quickest of time. Lightning and Vanille back out to let Fang and Bahamut finish off the nasty creature but little did they know there were herds of them in that area and this particular scene with them fighting the behemoth belonging to this herd attracted more. Sazh and Snow come to from the camp to the scene just to witness what horror awaits them on the beautiful bitter sweet meadow that is the habitat of such wild and vicious creatures. "Sazh!!!! Watch out!" Yell's Lightning. Sazh summersaults over to the other side where the rest of the group are roughly. Lightning tending to him to check if he's well, "Ok let's do this then, Shiva!" Snow summons his eidolon and quickly Shiva goes gestalt and snow rides rampantly through the herd. In camp now alone a cautious and alert Hope awakes from his rest.

"Where is everyone…?" Thought Hope, He starts searching the camp and finds nothing soon oh so luckily yet not luckily he stumbles into the scene.

"Hope watch out!" Yell's snow from behind hope defeating a behemoth before it had attacked Hope. Snow was doing some damage but not enough to fully eradicate the herd with more approaching. "Fang!" yelled Vanille calling fang to come to her and Lightning's aid. But Fang and Bahamut had their hands full with the other portion of the behemoth mob. Soon Fang and Bahamut are soon overwhelmed along with snow

that'd fallen to the ground with his eidolon, Shiva. "Snow!" cried out hope as he seen snow fall to the ground along with the rest of the people who he'd now call friends or somewhat family. Hope Got of knees and started to ravage the Behemoths but soon became overwhelmed as well. Lightning and Snow had looked up while the rest were passed out from the battle to see Hope defending the whole team on his lonesome. "Hope…." Whispered snow, Hope was actually getting some leeway in to defeating half of them. The power he wielded as a ravager was truly nothing short of spectacular. But even then the Behemoths grew even more vicious with the young silverette and began to gang on him quickly. Lightning trying to reach him soon found no strength in her body to do so. Snow was making an effort going inch by inch on his knees to reach the boy he'd promise to protect." Hope….I'm not going to let you…" in that very moment the eidolon that had took the breath from the mouths of all who have ever seen it in all its power and glory was summoned, Alexander. Alexander had fallen from the sky awaiting aiding hope immediately. Fang soon awoke to be escorted back to camp by Sazh and Vanille. Snow had told Light to throw him her sword; she could not hear him nor even think as she was lying on the ground motionless. Hope and Alexander was defeating the massive herd of monsters the group had struggled with so.

Hope saw fang limping away from the fight with Vanille and Sazh helping her. He'd turn to his other side to see Lightning passed out." Alexander…..use judgment!" commanded

The now protective yet sensitive silverette boy. The explosion of the impact had separated the group from the blinding light of power coming from Alexander and Hope. The explosion drew the area into calamity and all watching whether it is monsters of Gran pulse or Fal'cie of Gran pulse even noticed in awe for a few moments. Lightning, Fang, Sazh and Vanille had been blown back from the explosion causing them to instantly pass out. While Snow and hope were both in the heart of the explosion but under the protection of Alexander they'd survived.

Hope now severely tired and to the point of passing out from using all that power and from the impact of the power Alexander had used saw Snow lying on the ground. "Snow, are you alright". Snow awoken to see those cerulean eyes sitting above him, if he'd been knocked out from the explosion like the rest of the gang he would of thought it was the eyes on an angel. "Hope…you're alright." Said Snow as he struggle to get up and stand. "The others...Nngh...Must've been blown away from the power of Alexander's attack" said snow. They soon found themselves in a cave like area right near a waterfall where it looks like no monsters have been nor knew it was there.

Both of them lying side by side after just flopping to the ground as soon as they got there from extreme exhaustion. "….mom…don't fade away...No mom!!!!" yells hope in his sleep. Snow rolls over and looks at his innocent yet terrified face. Snow scooted close to the silverette and wrapper his large arms around Hope. Hope sighed in a calm way in his sleep like he felt protected. He awoke to find himself in Snow's embracive arms. "I won't leave you hope" whispers snow. Hope doesn't move but the silverette simply thanks snow. Hope then flips over to be face to face with Snow eyes facing his own.

They simply exchange kisses simultaneously before snow grabs hope and hold's the silverette until they both start to fall back to sleep. "Snow" says hope while snow glances down at him, "You're my hero".

Ok end of chapter 1.


End file.
